1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to an electronic assembly. More particularly, the present application relates to an electronic assembly which includes a combination of a flexible board and another flexible board.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have advantages such as multiple functions and carrying convenience, such that this type of hand-held devices gain more and more popularity among consumers. The hand-held devices are usually equipped with a variety of electronic modules which contains different functions, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) module and a camera module. These electronic modules may be connected to a motherboard through a flexible board (i.e., a flexible circuit board or a flexible printed circuit (FPC)), which is configured to carry a rigid board (a rigid circuit board) of electronic components, so as to accommodate to a limited space of a housing of the hand-held device.
The aforesaid flexible board usually extends from the electronic module and has a connection end. When the connection end of the flexible board is inserted into a slot connector which has been installed to the motherboard, pad arrangements of the connection end are in contact with elastic terminal arrangements of the slot connector, thus an electrical connection is established. However, when appearances or interior configurations of the hand-held devices change with respect to position changes of the connection end of the flexible board of the electronic module, the flexible board of the electronic module has to be designed, fabricated and assembled one more time. However, this increases production costs. In addition, the slot connector of the motherboard is provided with elastic terminals for contacting the pad arrangements of the connection end of the flexible board, such that certain deformation space is needed for the elastic terminals of the slot connector, and proper distances are kept among the elastic terminals, which are reasons why a size of the slot connector cannot be further minimized.